The Irelanders' Adventures o​f Thomas and Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery. film begins at the Blue Mountain Quarry where Rheneas whistles as he puffs out of a tunnel Narrator: It was a busy day on the Island of Sodor. pushes stone as Skarloey and Sir Handel passes with trains of stone Narrator: At the Blue Mountain Quarry, the narrow gauge engines were working hard. Merrick: Good morning, Rheneas. Rheneas: Morning, Merrick. (whistles) Merrick: Good morning, Peter Sam! Peter Sam: (whistles) Good morning, Merrick! Narrator: Owen, the incline engine, was waiting for Paxton the diesel. Paxton was collecting heavy trucks of slate to take to Brendam Docks. honks as he backs up to the trucks Paxton: Ready when you are, Owen. Owen: Load me up, Rusty. Going down! Next stop, right at the bottom. lowers his trucks to the bottom as Skarloey puffs by Paxton: Do you always work this hard at the Quarry, Skarloey? Skarloey: Always. If your wheels aren't whirring, you aren't being a Really Useful Engine. whistles as he puffs away Narrator: Paxton started to whir his wheels again. started to move forward when... Peter Sam: Look out! Paxton: Oh my! block of stone lands next to him Narrator: Then he stopped. Paxton: What was that, Peter Sam? Narrator: High above in the Quarry, a giant keystone in Blondin Bridge had come loose. Sam sees this Peter Sam: Fenders and Fireboxes! Blondin Bridge is not safe! Merrick: Oh, Rheneas is on his way down from the upper terrace. He'll have to cross the bridge with heavy trucks. Rusty: We must warn him! Sound the alarm! loud siren sounds Narrator: All the engines were suddenly still. All the engines were hushed. All the engines watched. is puffing along when he hears the siren Narrator: Rheneas heard the siren.... Rheneas: Oh, no. There must be danger. Narrator: ...but he didn't know why the siren was sounding... Sir Handel: There he is! Narrator: ...until it was too late. saw the trouble ahead as a workman tried to flag him down Workman: Stop! Stop! Narrator: Rheneas tried to stop! Workman: Blondin Bridge is falling down! Narrator: But his heavy trucks pushed him on.... Rheneas: Whoa! Narrator: ..right onto the damaged bridge! Rheneas: Wha! Narrator: Rheneas pumped his pistons as never before! He had to puff across before the bridge collapsed! makes it across just as the bridge collapses Narrator: Rheneas was almost knocked off the rails! Rheneas: Whoa! bashes into a rock while and through some wood planks then roll down the hill and raced around a bend, almost fell of the tracks before coming to a stop Narrator: At last, Rheneas rolled to a stop right by Skarloey. Rheneas: Oh! I'm alright. I made it down safely. Skarloey, Sir Handel, Rusty and Peter Sam laugh and cheer Skarloey, Sir Handel, Rusty and Peter Sam: Hurray! is seen derailed by stones Paxton: Uh, excuse me? Erm, I wonder if, uh, someone could help me? (stammering) Maybe? Please? stone hits him Paxton: Ow. main titles appear saying "Young Irish Film Makers present" "The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery" Tortuga is seen flying over Sodor Chris Kratt: That's it, Jimmy. This is a good height. Speedy McAllister: Connor, why are we here again? Connor Lacey: Sir Topham Hatt has another assignment for us. Twilight Sparkle: I wonder what it is this time? Hannah Sparkes: Who knows, Twilight? Wilson: (to Speedy) You'II get to see Thomas and the Island of Sodor, we, Olwin, Jackman and the Chuggineers visited many years ago. Brewster: Yeah. We've been there for a while after we stop Diesel 10 and the villains from taking over the Steamworks. Koko: Yeah. Even though Diesel 10 remains evil and hating steam engines. Mai Lacey: And we even see our friends at Tidmouth sheds. Fred Jones: Can't wait to see all the engines here. Shaggy Rogers: Like, can't wait to try out some food there, eh, Scoob? Scooby-Doo: Reah. (giggles) Velma Dinkley: Thanks for inviting us to come to Sodor, Connor. Connor Lacey: You're welcome, Velma. Daphne Blake: This is going to be the best vacation, ever! Marco Polo: Excited to see Hiro again, Shi La? Shi La: Of course, Marco. It has been a long time since I last saw him. Fu Fu: (chitter) Lightning McQueen: I got an idea. Dusty Crophopper: What is it, McQueen? Lightning McQueen: We can meet up with Thomas before we have our assignment. That way, we'II have a start. Fireman Sam: Good idea. Connor Lacey: That could work. Martin Kratt: I bet I'II be one to spot that tank engine. Chris Kratt: You're on. Melody: How can you be so sure? Martin Kratt: With this. (pull out a owl stuffy) Old Puffer Pete: How's that gonna help ya, Marty? Martin Kratt: They're actually owl binoculars. They'II help me find that tank engine. Chris Kratt: Not a chance. They don't call me "Eagle Eyes" for nothing. Aviva Corcovado: There he is! Kratt Bros: Huh? Aviva Corcovado: Better luck next time, brothers. (giggles) Chris Kratt: Wow! head over to the cockpit and see Thomas Speedy McAllister: Is that Thomas the Tank Engine you were telling me and Pete about, Wilson? Wilson: Yes, Speedy. Violet Parr: Whoa. Look at him go. Rarity: These two coaches are called Annie and Clarabel. Old Puffer Pete: Those carriages have names? Connor Lacey: Yes, Pete. Penny Morris: They also have faces on them so they can talk to their puller. Speedy McAllister: Hmm. That's very different to our carriages back in Chuggington. The Mask: I know what you mean. Devastator (PWT): Hey, look! Fluttershy: There's a clearing in the Whispering Woods that we can land. April O'Neil: Good idea, Flutters. Kim Possible: Land us in that clearing, Jimmy. Jimmy Z: Heading down, nice and easy. Tortuga lands in the clearing Connor Lacey: Nice job. Mewtwo: Now let's go and greet our friend. head out scene changes to leaves in a tree as the camera moves down to some railway tracks which Thomas chuffs over pulling Annie and Clarabel Narrator: Blue Mountain Mystery. On Thomas' branch line, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Thomas was having fun with Annie and Clarabel. Thomas: (laughing) Hold on tight! (whistles) Annie: Clattering carriages! Slow down, Thomas! Clarabel: Slow down! Slow down! The signal is red! Thomas: I always slow down when I come to a red signal. Annie: Only because we told you to. Clarabel: Only because we keep you on track. Thomas: (laughs) You worry too much! Connor Lacey: Hey, Thomas! Thomas: Connor, guys, hey! Twilight Sparkle: It's good to see you again, little T. Annie and Clarabel: What? Fireman Sam: It's a nickname. Marco Polo: Good to see you too ladies. Annie: Thanks. Clarabel: Who are your new friends? Fred Jones: I'm Fred. This is Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo. Thomas: Good to meet you. Old Puffer Pete: Are you Thomas the Tank Engine? Thomas: Yes, that's me. Who are you two? Old Puffer Pete: I'm Old Puffer Pete. Speedy McAllister: Speed McAllister. But you can call me Speedy. Old Puffer Pete: We've heard so much about you. You are an impressive youngster tank engine. Thomas: Thanks. I get that a lot. Connor Lacey: Yeah. He is number one after all. blushes Violet Parr: Aw, that's cute. Wilson: I never know how engines do that. Gareth Griffiths: I think it's because the Sodor engines have human faces and chuggers don't. Wilson: Ooooh. Koko: That explains it. a car horn is heard Narrator: Suddenly, Thomas, The Irelanders, Annie and Clarabel heard the strangest sound! Ace Bunny: Did you hear that? Melody: I heard it! Thomas: Cinders and Ashes! What's that? car on rails appears with The Fat Controller onboard Narrator: Around the bend came a small red car on the tracks. Chris Kratt: Whoa. Marco Polo: Are you seeing what I'm seeing? Velma Dinkley: That's new. Connor Lacey: Whoa. A car on tracks. Station Officer Steele: Just like my fire engine, Bessie who can also on rails. Twilight Sparkle: Cool. Narrator: Everyone was surprised! The Fat Controller: Winston! Please stop! puts on the brakes and Winston stops The Fat Controller: Wait there a moment, Thomas! I need to talk to you and the Irelanders. stares Fat Controller grunts loudly as Winston reveres very fast past Thomas and then went back to Thomas again The Fat Controller: Good morning, everyone! This is Winston! He is my new track inspection car! honks Shaggy Rogers: Dig that, Scoob! A car on rails! Scooby-Doo: Reah! Fred Jones: Imagine that. Ace Bunny: Whoa! Thomas: Good morning, Winston! Nice to meet you! Winston: Nice to meet you, Thomas! And who are you guys? Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey. Fireman Sam: I'm Fireman Sam. Marco Polo: I'm Marco Polo. This is Luigi, Shi La and out pet bat, Fu Fu. Wilson: Nice to meet you, Winston. I'm Wilson. Brewster: Hiya, I'm Brewster. Koko: I'm Koko. Old Puffer Pete: I'm Old Puffer Pete. Speedy McAllister: Speedy McAllister. But you can call me Speedy. Fred Jones: I'm Fred. This is Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo. Mai Lacey: I'm Mai Lacey. Baloo: I'm Baloo. Bagheera: Bagheera's the name. Irelanders: We're the Irelanders. Winston: The Irelanders? Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Yeah. That's our team name. Winston: Whoa. It's nice to meet you. Victorion: Nice to meet you too. The Fat Controller: Anyways, welcome back, Irelanders. Connor Lacey: It's good to be back, Sir. What's our assignment? The Fat Controller: Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan